(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a women's brassiere and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a nursing bra with removable, replaceable and washable cup members used when a mother is nursing a new born child.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of nursing bras. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,852 to Seidl a removable cup member is disclosed but the cup member is used to protect a mother's breast when bumped or holding a baby and is designed to hold a separate absorbent pad therein. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,935 to Croxall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,641 to Dastoli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,876 to Scullin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,677 to White different types of nursing bras are illustrated. All of these patents disclose the folding of a portion of a bra cup for access to a mother's breast when nursing a baby. The patents do not disclose the use of removable and replaceable bra cups attached to bra cup frame members.
None of the above mentioned patents provide the unique combination of structure, function, objects and advantages of the subject nursing bra having removable and replaceable bra cups releasably attached to a bra frame.